


Gandalf Has Regrets

by tuesnight



Category: Dwarf Fortress, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: One (1) dragon would be an improvement.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Gandalf Has Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
